Campaign:Episode Three
Opening Crawl Wounded! After victory over vicious vornskrs, Bacta and Tamlin find themselves victims of their vile venom. Meanwhile, Tryst and Leenik search halfheartedly for an antidote, while uncovering the source of a mysterious signal on the surface of Myrkr… Listen! Plot Summary "With Bacta and Tamlin suffering from the effects of vornskr poison, Leenikelo]] and Trystn Valentine]] must find an antidote on their own. Meanwhile, the scouting droid has returned with information about a mysterious signal on Myrkr." 15 minutes have passed from the previous episode. Tryst and Leenik get up and put Bacta in his bunk. The probe tells them it found a scouter ship on the planet that is not Car’das’s. They strap Tamlin and Bacta in and fly to the coordinates. Tryst pilots the ship on drafts and crosswinds, using only auxiliary power, effecting a stealth approach. They notice a weird section of white trees with an aura of calm. In the fresher, Tony calms when they fly past these trees. Tryst lands the Mynock in a clearing where the other ship should be and Leenik suggests taking Tony, addressing himself as Tony’s mother. Tryst gives the dog a sex collar to wear. In the clearing, Leenik and Tryst decides to find the ship the "fast and reckless way" rather than the "slow and careful way" and shoot their blaster around the clearing. They locate the other ship under a painted tarp. They enter the unoccupied ship and look around, avoiding setting off the alarm. They can tell it is an old republic ship and that someone was there in the past week but hasn’t been back for some time. A data pad and a leather-bound field journal are left out. Tryst is able to recognize the type of language in the journal but gets a number of papercuts. In the journal, he sees pictures of the vornskr and their barbs. Looking around, he finds two vials, either of which might be the antidote to the vonskr venom. Tryst finds a woman’s clothes and puts them on. Tony gets into everything on the ship and eats a lot of things that he should not. Leenik takes a look at the ship’s power system while Tryst returns to the Mynock with Tony and the vials. Tony goes to the fresher and is extremely ill. Back on the ship, Tamlin and Bacta are having fever dreams. ] Tamlin meditates in a steamy Dathomir jungle. The animal sounds stop and the child looks up. In the pale orange sky a inky black point is expanding. Tamlin tries to remain calm as the point spreads across the sky. He begins to run through the jungle; dark black voids crop up around him. He turns and turns and masses of blackness loom up at every turn. He dives into a cave. Two piercing red eyes light up in the darkness. As Tamlin tries to back away, a long neck sticks out of the darkness- the figure has blue lizard skin and a tuft of black hair. The creature says “Mother can’t save you, Tamlin” and laughs. A long, ugly black tongue stretches out. Tamlim tries to use the force. The red eyes revolve around and look back into the cave and Tamlin runs out. '' Tryst remembers Bacta is a lesai addict and will need the drug before he wakes, so the smuggler fetches some from Bacta's things. ''Bacta is back on Cameno, doing group drills directed by Commander Synox. Synox suddenly shouts that the droids are attacking. Bacta turns to his friend Chip- Chip is no longer Chip; he is a droid. The droid fires at Bacta and Bacta dodges, trying to load his own gun. He shoots the droid and it falls to the ground, but now it looks like Bacta. Droids burst through the door and Bacta runs. Running down a hallway, Bacta shoots at droids; they all turn into him when they fall. As the nightmare gets more intense, Bacta starts flaling in real life and breaks one of the straps holding him down. Tryst tries to apply the lesai but gets hit in the balls by Bacta. Bacta reaches Sian's room and sees her meditating. He puts his hand on her should and whirls her around but Sain has Synox’s face- his eye is shot out and his face is mangled. Synox says “How many of your brothers did you kill, Bacta?” Bacta turns around and all the droids flood into the room but they turn into people tha Bacta recognizes- some of them are people he had to shoot in his escape; one is the first person he was unable to save in the field. “Why did you think you could save her? You can’t save anyone.” One of them punches Bacta in the neck. ]Tryst is straddling Bacta, trying to get the lesai onto the clone’s neck. He ends up dumping a six-month supply onto the both of them; he punches Bacta in the neck with a handful of the drug. The clones start to melt and contort; they look like old men with yellow-red eyes and they laugh, “Good Soldiers follow orders.” Bacta wakes up. He grabs Tryst by the throat and swears to kill him if the smuggler ever uses a lightsaber on a child again. ]Tamlin injects Tamlin with the antidote; the child looks slightly better. Leenik figures out the unique power system on the supply ship. Using lightsaber parts, it elegantly siphons power from other ships. Leenik removes the system to bring back to the Mynock and sets off a silent alarm. Bacta apologizes but tells Tryst that both he and Leenik need to be more responsible. Tryst is flippant and Bacta slaps him. Tryst tumbles out of the Mynock and meets Leenik, who tells him about the power system. Looking at the other ship, Bacta can tell its from the Exploration Corps (“Exploracorps”). Tryst suggests using the system to siphon power from Car’das’ ship. Bacta doesn’t feel right about stranding anyone and they remain in the clearing for the other ship’s owner to return. Trivia *Tryst putting on women’s clothes is described by James as a “clear, established fetish for Tryst.” Tryst’s secret compartment of leather fetish gear, especially collars, is described. *For much of the episode, as Bacta is unconscious, James plays Tony. *Vornskr Trivia **''I want to have a good relationship with this wolf.'' Leenik is unexpectedly awesome at dominating a vornskr, but chooses to use cool instead of his (higher-ranking) coercion. **Tony drinks blue space milk and teriyaki jerky. Category:Episodes